


Art for It Takes a Village

by lychee_jelly



Series: [ART] Roswell New Mexico [4]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lychee_jelly/pseuds/lychee_jelly
Summary: Baby Malex from a scene in It Takes a Village.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: [ART] Roswell New Mexico [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858117
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Art for It Takes a Village

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It Takes a Village](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256735) by [haloud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haloud/pseuds/haloud), [MayGlenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/pseuds/MayGlenn). 




End file.
